


His

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, F/M, Halamshiral, Jealousy, Protectiveness, Quickies, Smut, Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Inquisitor begins her investigation of the servant quarters, Ashalla and the Iron Bull take some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

He watched her as she came back from the Palace Garden. Her face was flushed as she went near the whispering duo of elves. They warned her about the servant’s quarters. Without that pretty little dress she wore, it would be easy to miss her among all the other elves around. 

The Iron Bull listened to hum of Orlesian Nobles as they gossiped. The masks were unnecessary as far as he was concerned. Everyone was lying and cheating. The slight head turn as a taller man strode by a young woman with her presumed date. They were fucking secretly. The way this woman’s dress was so low her tits probably would pop out with a few more glasses of wine told him that she was a mistress to some old geezer who had the ‘audacity’ to bring her out. His wife probably was near by, her nose in the air about the lack of elven servants and chevaliers.

He also could hear the snide sexual comments made towards him and his woman. The Qunari stiffened eating the spicy nuts, keeping watch like she told him to. The comments about what he looked like naked didn’t bother him as much. He was a sexy man. But Ashalla. ’The little rabbit has been hopping around hasn’t she? She looks like a good romp.’ The older man chuckled. ’Gilliam… Elves have this way.’ He crunched hard on a handful of nuts. Iron Bull kept his anger down. He wanted to knock a few heads together and there she was, going to the Hall of Heroes. She flicked her fingers up and did some random eye roll.

Her signal.

He strutted over as she disappeared down the stairs. But alone. His chance. They slipped into the servant’s quarters. The Inquisitor kept close to the door. “Blackwall and Cole should be on their-" 

He hands went to her waist, pulling her away and into the kitchen. A surprised giggle left her lips as he pushed up her skirts. 

"Bull!” She cried, “What if they walk in?" 

He looked up at her, a glint in his eye. "They won’t.” He had given Blackwall the look as he walked in and Cole… He could read minds right? The giggling elf lifted herself up on the cluttered table. 

“What the people will say, Master Iron Bull?” He stood, their lips crashing together. “They’ve said enough." 

"Why, the night has only begun.” She teased, kissing the side of his lips before returning. He undid his pants, it would be a tight fit. The beams seemed to be lower near the table, but could it be from the pans hanging? She impatiently whimpered, waiting on him.

He slipped his hand up her skirt, pushing the panties to the side. She deepened the kiss, her hands going to the sides of his head. His finger gently ran up against her velvety folds. She gasped against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist. He removed his finger, hands grasping her waist. She pulled away from the kiss, turning slightly to push some items from behind her, resting on her elbows. “I love you so much.” She breathed, legs twitching as he pressed against her.

His member slid up against her entrance to her sweet button. Small moans escaped her lips as she ached for him. A smirk came to his lips, knowing this. He wondered how long he could repeat this motion before she lost control. A few moments passed with her purring his name over and over until finally he entered inside. She caught her breath, feeling her walls filling with him. Her hands clenched to fists as his thrusts came through. He unwrapped her legs, letting her relax on the table with ease as he rested them against his chest.

The mercenary captain hunched over, his eye locking with hers. Her chest and neck were tinged with pink as he thrusted deeper inside. Her left hand covered her eyes while her right hand partially covered her mouth, her lips sucking on her knuckle. She was close. His hands positioned themselves next to her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her lips one last time before she came. Her panting drew louder, the position new and testing her flexibility. She could feel just how big he was this way and the thought filled her with warmth and chills. 

He gently tugged at her lips, quick pounding making the table squeak. She whined, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against hers, rocking his hips slower against her, drawing out her pleasure from happening right away.

She cursed, resting her head against the table before his pace picked up again, this time for good. He lifted himself up, watching as her face twisted in ecstasy. The Iron Bull felt her tighten, her hips bucking at every thrust. Wouldn’t be long now. He clenched his jaw, Ashalla wailing his name. She arched her back, her hands going to her hair. The man leaned down, brushing his lips against her forehead as the two reached the peak of their pleasure.

The Inquisitor watched as he pulled himself out, curiosity dancing within those brown eyes. “What?” He asked, pulling his pants up. “I needed that.” She replied, adjusting her small clothes and pulling her skirt down. “I know you did.” They kissed briefly before Ashalla got off the table. “I want more when we get to Skyhold.” She demanded in a husk whisper as they separated. “Anything for you, Kadan.” She smiled, opening the door. 

She was his.


End file.
